


Dangerous Things

by HerSpecialAgent



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Bittersweet, Dale and Audrey - OTP, F/M, First Time, Guilt, Original Series, Seductive Audrey, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSpecialAgent/pseuds/HerSpecialAgent
Summary: “Agent Cooper, you lied to me”“How so?”“You said you didn’t have any secrets…And I think you just let it slip”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - long-time reader, first time submitter so please be gentle with me! I wrote this fic as a form of therapy whilst season three was airing. At first it was to cope with the absence of Audrey, and then it was to cope when Audrey finally did appear… Over a month later and I’m still reeling over what happened with her arc, but I won’t go into that here!  
> The title I chose originally was ‘A Heart that Yearns’ but there’s already a fic called that on here so this is the alternate title.  
> I’ve never submitted any of my written work online before so I’m going to end this here before I bottle out. If people like it, I’ll post the other two parts. If not, I’ll go cry into a pillow!  
> Enjoy!

In the space of less than a week, the little town of Twin Peaks had charmed me in ways I didn’t believe were possible. From the minute I was greeted by those majestic Douglas Firs, I knew this place was something special, pristine and untouched by the monopolising clutches of modern civilisation. The trees stood tall and proud as far as the eye could see, its bracing pine needle scent blessing everything it touched.

In keeping with the rural aesthetic, the community was tight-knit yet also pleasant and accommodating. Sheriff Truman in particular surprised me as being very accepting of my leadership. In my time as a Special Agent, I had encountered many a belligerent Sheriff who did not take kindly to ‘out of towners’ encroaching on their investigations, but Harry S. Truman seemed genuinely glad for the help and I appreciated that support immensely.

And holy smokes, I could talk to the moon and back about the delicious food of Twin Peaks. The RR Diner’s cherry pie in particular was truly exceptional, and paired with a cup of strong black coffee, it made for a damn fine combination. I noted with particular dread the imminent withdrawal symptoms I’d be experiencing once I was back in Philadelphia.

I mused fondly at the many surprises this remarkable town had bestowed upon me whilst sat in front of the fire in the lobby of the Great Northern Hotel. However, the fondness didn’t quite extend to my latest offering. It involved an eighteen year old girl who was currently occupying my bed.

Disrobed.

I studied the flames idly. I knew unreservedly that I had made the right decision in turning Audrey down; adhering to the moral values I was sworn to uphold in my vocation. But I was profoundly taken aback with how difficult that decision was to enforce in her presence.

Recalling our first meeting at breakfast only a few days prior, truthfully I was drawn to her the moment I’d set eyes on her. What man wouldn’t have been when faced with such beauty? Her appearance had an almost mythical quality, the sort of unblemished radiance you’d only read about in books.

She glided towards me, armed with a smile that could have stopped world wars in their tracks. It certainly swept the rug from under me as I relayed my breakfast order, absently falling into an innuendo regarding grapefruits. Before I knew what I was doing I had stood up, recited my full title and allowed her to sit at my table.

It didn’t take me long to realise the attraction was mutual, my suspicions first prompted by the intentional lingering of her hand on mine when she asked if I liked her ring. In truth I was mildly disconcerted at how unsubtle she became. The hasty descent from our introductory questions into apparently flirtatious non-sequiturs, accompanied by her trademark sensual stare knocked the wind right out of me. My subsequent lack of response did nothing to shake her confidence either. On the contrary, she acted as if this method of seduction had worked a hundred times before, and I had no doubt that it did, on a younger, less disciplined man. But for me, all it did was spark intrigue to find out what was under that blatant façade.

Whether she registered my subdued reaction or not, she was notably less intense when she met me again at breakfast the next morning. And to my gratification, sure enough there lied a highly intelligent girl, with a keen sense of inquisitiveness.

I soon realised that the feelings I was developing for her went beyond the physical and into something I hadn’t felt since Caroline. It worried me greatly, for a multitude of reasons. The bottom line was that I could never act on my feelings.

The comparison of Caroline and Audrey begged the question - Why did I keep finding myself attracted to women ill-advised to pursue? I am hardly the first man in history to be faced with this dilemma, but considering my position in authority I should - in theory - be better equipped to resist the temptation.

And yet I could barely look at Audrey as I spurned her advances.

As soon as she turned on the light, I knew I was in a heap of trouble in every sense of the word. I must have stared at her for a full minute, my thudding heart lodged in my throat rendering me mute. On the floor, I noticed how she had littered her clothes like a trail of temptation. It started just by my feet with a pale pink cashmere sweater, followed by her red blouse and ended with her plaid skirt peeking out from around the corner of the bed. I was relieved to be spared the sight of her undergarments.

It was hard to tell how long she had been here. The fresh white shirt I had hung up on the wall ledge opposite had moved a few inches to the left. Its starched neatness had been noticeably violated. I thought she might had initially planned to wear it before opting for my bed covers, but maybe she had only handled it, the urge to inhale my scent getting the better of her.

An irrepressible shudder passed through me as I realised how perverse that deduction sounded, knowing with some guilty unease that I would have done the same with her blouse in similar circumstances, or at least held the strong desire to. I tried so hard to suppress the feeling of elation when I noticed she was sat on my side of the bed. I secretly hoped her scent would remain on my sheets once I had my bed to myself again. I could have sworn that the dizzying aroma of her perfume had its own gravitational pull on me. On more than one occasion I felt myself almost being lured into close proximity with her, despite the high risk Audrey posed to me and my reputation.

I could have watched her forever. She looked at me with inviting eyes, still utterly breath taking without a drop of make-up on her skin and her naked body shielded by the very sheets I slept in. The scenario was so akin to something out of an erotic novel that I struggled to convince my brain otherwise. As a result, and much to my chagrin, all the forbidden thoughts I’d had about Audrey broke free. I felt a certain part of me ache to see the sheet fall from her breasts, and to leave a trail of kisses down her frame, starting with the enticing cupid’s bow of her lips I’d forced my eyes not to linger over many times before.

I coloured as I remembered how readily and instinctively my body had reacted to her, fierce and remorseless. Nevertheless, I conceded that the Laura Palmer case had been particularly intensive, requiring my attention into the early hours almost regularly. It was only logical that it necessitated a spell of self-neglect, and my strong physical and psychological reaction to this situation warned that I would have to do something to remedy this. Possibly later tonight, but definitely alone.

It wasn’t long before my initial response to Audrey was replaced by my integrity, swiftly cutting through my disreputable impulses like butter. She was crying. She was _vulnerable_. And most importantly of all – She was eighteen years old, almost half my age.

Her instant attraction to me could easily be attributed to the lack of a male role model in her life, therefore reduced to merely a fleeting and rebellious act against her neglectful father. As strongly as I felt for her, I couldn’t ignore that she was still emotionally naïve; the way she handled her desire for me by showing up naked in my bed spoke volumes.

As much as I wanted her, I couldn’t take advantage of her.

And as much as she clearly wanted me, I knew physical affection wasn’t what she needed right now.

She needed a friend. And I was more than happy to comply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Agent Cooper, you lied to me”  
> “How so?”  
> “You said you didn’t have any secrets…And I think you just let it slip”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for your comments and kudos! All very much appreciated. :)  
> I have been dreading putting this chapter up in particular for many reasons. I think I’m finally happy with it, so here it is. Any feedback would be most welcome!  
> Last thing - this chapter is…pretty explicit. You have been warned.  
> Hope you like!

On my return to the room, I was harshly reminded of the Icelandic bellowing which had haunted my floor for almost 24 hours now. I sighed, Diane’s shipment of earplugs wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow so I had another night to endure sleeping with my head firmly under the pillows.

I took one last deep breath as I got to my door, locking away all the remaining amorous feelings I had towards Audrey. Tonight, and for the foreseeable future, we were friends. Nothing more.

I shifted the tray of food onto one hand so I could alert Audrey of my arrival. Staring at our midnight (well, 2AM) feast, I deeply regretted introducing coffee and cherry pie into my thoughts. Like a hard drug, my craving kicked like a mule, and chocolate malts and fries were a very poor substitute.

I knocked on the door.

“Audrey?”

“Come in, Agent Cooper”

I did so, shutting the door behind me. My hand was still closed around the handle when I noticed something odd.

_I could have sworn I’d hung my jacket behind the door before I left…_

To my relief, Audrey was no longer in my bed. I surmised that she must have been still getting dressed in the bathroom so I slid the tray onto the bedside table, sat down and waited.

Seconds later, she emerged, and caught me off-guard for the second time.

The mystery of the missing jacket was solved - Audrey was wearing it.

It was the _only_ thing she was wearing.

Ever since Marie Schlurman’s visit to my hospital bedside at age 14, I found I had a particular weakness for legs, and Audrey’s were no exception. They were perfection, porcelain white and svelte. I could only imagine how smooth they must have felt to the touch.

The coat was long enough to cover her modesty, but a slight raising of her arms would have easily changed that. Upon realising this, I promptly ousted myself from my stupor and adjusted my stare to her bewitching eyes.

Audrey, bearing witness to my wandering gaze, visibly delighted in my reaction. Her grin grew from ear to ear.

“Audrey, that’s enough…” I said finally, returning to form. Intending to convince her to redress, I stood up to gather her clothes from the floor. But I suddenly realised they were now nowhere to be seen.

“What? Did you want me to take it off…?” she drawled teasingly, taking a step closer.

The rousing combination of her tone and the seductive look in her eyes caused my penis to stiffen. I felt my body temperature spike with alarm. Being a Federal Agent demanded physical and mental stamina, and yet here I was succumbing on both counts to the will of an eighteen year old high-school girl.

_Control yourself. You’re an Agent of the Bureau, act like it._

Emitting a shaky breath, I stood my ground.

“Audrey…this is extremely inappropriate.”

“Who says?” She started to unzip the jacket.

Scrambling to regain control I grabbed her hand, stopping her half way down her cleavage.

“I do. If you don’t stop, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Please put your clothes on”

She paused. It looked like I’d finally gotten through to her when her expression dropped. But unfortunately for me, she lit up again almost as quickly, her smile now mingling with an emotion I was reluctant to ascertain.

“Well that’s too bad, Agent Cooper. Because I’m Audrey Horne, and I always get what I want. And by the look of that…” Her hand reached out towards my now very prominent crotch “...it appears we want similar things”

Her hand grazed the front of my pants, causing me to flinch. But for some reason I didn’t back away, or stop her.

The words of a responsible Special Agent formulated in my head.

_Audrey, I think you should leave now._

_I will not take advantage of you._

_You need to stop._

_I want to know what your lips taste like._

I grimaced at that final infiltrating thought, and ignored the growing physical response that accompanied her hand on me.

_Oh god, what’s happening to me?_

My inability to act seemed to indicate that I was now beyond the point of no return. The barriers of my oath as a member of the Bureau were crumbling, and I was unnerved to realise that my concern was diminishing just as rapidly.

The division of want and need no longer held any meaning to me either as I became infatuated with every feature of her face. She was the physical definition of a goddess. Her deep and enigmatic eyes, the otherworldly angle of her eyebrows, the beauty mark which punctuated her left temple.

And those lips.

Those alluring, inviting lips.

It was startlingly clear that I both wanted _and_ needed her in equal measure.

My mind was treading on very dangerous territory. I needed to act and end this once and for all, one way or the other. Luckily for me, a second wind of my rationality resurfaced just in time.

Fixing her with a glare, I slapped her offending hand away from me.

“You need to leave, now.”

Her cryptic smile remained as I took her by the shoulders and led her towards the door. True to form, she wasn’t prepared to go quietly. The facetious edge in her voice did nothing to ease my agitation.

“Agent Cooper, you lied to me”

I was intending to ignore her, but I suddenly heard myself respond.

“How so?”

“You said you didn’t have any secrets.”

“I don’t”

“You do”

She stuck her hand out onto the door, preventing me from opening it. Mischievous defiance sparkled in her eyes as she swivelled round to face me.

“And I think you just let it slip”

My teeth ground in frustration. It was only a matter of time before my willpower submitted once again under that defiant, sultry stare.

“Audrey, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I would like you to leave now, please”

She laughed. “Leave? And what should I say if someone saw me wearing this?” She threw her hands up, and in doing so I caught a glimpse of something I _really_ shouldn’t have. I had to look away from her for a moment as my cheeks caught alight.

_Get her out of here, Dale. Now._

She sighed. “Agent Cooper. _Dale._ Please, you don’t even have to admit it. The truth is written all over your face. Just kiss me”

Her hands rose up again to redirect my attention back to her. She stroked my cheek, coaxing me to give her what she wanted. I acknowledged the command from my rationality to back away from her, but my body ignored it, providing grim confirmation that my irrationality was now at the reins.

“Audrey, no. It’s inappropriate, wrong, _and I don’t think I’d be able to stop”_ My eyes widened as soon as my mouth closed. The heightened tension had caused me to inexplicably verbalise my thoughts. The rampant drumming of my heart suddenly ground to a halt.

Briefly dazed by my sudden break in composure, she paused before a satisfied smile graced her features.

“What makes you think I’d want you to?”

I barely had a chance to brace myself before she kissed me.

My heart’s brief hiatus from beating recommenced at full speed. I knew what my next move was – To push her away and out of the door without another word, but instead I did nothing. I had become powerless again, perhaps even more so as her soft, blissful mouth moved on mine and her arms so secure around my neck. I couldn’t fight it anymore. In fact, I didn’t want to.

I left behind my principles and reciprocated, pushing her up against the door with a thud.

My heart skipped a beat as I savoured her cherry-like sweetness against my lips; my fingers traced the length of her jawline whilst the other plunged into her silky hair. Her leg hooked onto my hip, squeezing our bodies even closer together. Seizing the opportunity, I ran my hand along her raised leg, cherishing its marble like smoothness, until it inadvertently made contact with her rear. The sound I made barely contained my surprise - I had been so lost in her kiss that I’d briefly forgotten she was naked from the waist down. My hand instinctively retreated.

This discovery brought to light the seriousness of my actions once again, but despite this I found it impossible to tear myself away from her.

“Audrey” I mumbled between kisses, the ill-fated thread of resistance bravely verbalising itself. “This is wrong”

“Does it feel wrong?” I felt her hand dive under my upper layers, taking her time to glide over my stomach and chest before teasing my nipple. It stood up obediently under her touch.

I exhaled deeply, trying to mask my arousal. Wrapped up in her paralysing, inebriating web, I was robbed of the ability to lie to her.

The valiant thread snapped.

“No” I replied, taking hold of her mouth once again with a newfound thirst.

My hands cradled her back as hers ran through my hair. I couldn’t help but notice that her mouth was trembling against mine.

She was nervous.

The observation mystified me. She hadn’t shown any hint of hesitancy up to this point, exuding her inherent self-confidence as if it seeped from every pore. It quickly became clear how much this encounter meant to her, and, more disturbingly, reminded me of just how young she was. _Too young to be kissing me like this._ I hoped I had the restraint to remember this before potentially making love to her. The tattered remnants of my morality advised that it might be wise to end the night before reaching that point so to prevent her feeling overwhelmed or obligated. There was no doubt in my mind that she was a virgin, even before having this compelling evidence in mind. Her father had warned me about the many men she had led on and discarded, and despite living in a society where the younger generation has become increasingly sexualised, it would have genuinely surprised me to discover she had lost her innocence. She was far too intelligent to sleep around.

It wasn’t long before our tender affection turned passionate, the pair of us consumed by a mutual craving. I brought her even closer to me in order to deepen my mouth on hers, our tongues broke free to get acquainted.

Like a moth to a flame, I soon found myself drawn to her slender neck. She panted as my face nestled beneath her jawline, inhaling and tasting her tantalising perfume as if my life depended on it. I could feel it working its magic on me, it bubbled my wanton urges to the surface like a bewitching truth serum.

“I want to make love to you, Audrey” I confessed into her ear before I could stop myself. I recoiled from her immediately, deeply unsettled to experience how quickly my self-control had destabilised.

_So much for not pressuring her into intercourse. Get a grip, Dale._

My mouth opened and closed, trying to communicate through the fog of lust which permeated me. Her thrown look only added to my reticence. _How could I counter my unfiltered admission? Should I lie to her? Tell her I just got lost in the moment? Would she even believe me?_

She cut me off before I could utter a syllable, her expression hardening.

“No. Don’t you dare take it back.”

I conceded, denying it would have been an exercise in futility.

“Okay, I won’t”

The neatness of her cropped hairstyle was now ravaged and voluminous by my hands, her oxygen starved lips plump and quivering, presenting physical evidence of the savage hunger fuelling my kisses.

She hadn’t responded to my initial statement, she didn’t need to, the predatory glimmer in her eyes was confirmation enough. She brought one hand to her chest and pulled down the zip the rest of the way. With the smallest of movements, the material slid off her arms and onto the floor, revealing her naked body. I stood transfixed, silently memorising and admiring every inch of her, my mind salivated with all the things I wanted to do with her, and to her.

She relished in my glazed, unabashed expression. Her satisfaction overpowered whatever shyness she may have felt as she stood bare before me.

“Do you like what you see, Agent Cooper?”

Completely mesmerised by her form, I could only nod in response, in fear of emitting an embarrassing sound of approval.

We joined together again, our frantic tongues resuming their dance.

The sensation of Audrey’s mouth on mine was nothing short of intoxicating. Without knowing how I’d got there, I found myself on the bed with her. We continued our assault on one another, leaving no part of our bodies untouched.

Her breasts were every bit as enticing as they were fully clothed, well rounded and a perfect fit for my hands as if they were made for them. Temptation possessed me as I flipped Audrey onto her back to examine them with my mouth. The sounds she made when my tongue collided with the hard bud of her left nipple travelled straight to my groin and almost ended the night for me then and there. I had to cut my investigation short in order to re-claim her perilous mouth, swallowing her moans whilst my hands resumed in its place.

Rightly unsatisfied by my overdressed state, Audrey snatched the hem of my sweater and undershirt, pulling it over my head. Now preoccupied by removing my upper garments the rest of the way, she took the opportunity to mount me.

I could scarcely look at her as she drank in the sight of my bare torso with such innocent curiosity. Her nails raked slowly down my ribs, eventually stopping at my most significant blemish – the scar on my upper abdomen from my encounter with Windom Earle. The night Caroline died in my arms.

It was a mark I had slowly learnt to live with, carrying all the unpleasant memories with it. I loved Caroline, and that scar was a permanent reminder of my failure to protect her. It was the most devastating moment of my life, only compounded by the fact that it was my fault she was dead. I don’t think I could ever forgive myself for it.

Her enquiring fingers reached out to touch it, but on instinct I grabbed them.

Audrey froze, looking at me.

My reminiscence rendered me temporarily speechless, unable to explain my reasoning for grabbing her or the origin of my scar. Instead I released her hand and cupped her cheek, she responded by moving her head to kiss the upper part of my palm apologetically.

Her hands then rested on my belt, unbuckling it with deliberate sluggishness. Vowing to let her to do whatever she was comfortable with without provocation; I was powerless to interfere. She watched in sadistic amusement as thinly veiled frustration developed on my face. I was painfully hard, and having that hardness compacted was only exacerbating my discomfort. My nails burrowed into the mattress in a feeble attempt to suppress my baser urges, silently obsessing over the thought of repaying her slow “kindness” tenfold, teasing and tormenting until I heard her pleading for me to take her.

I bit my lip, swiftly casting my mind over to the stunning Douglas Firs outside my window for a moment.

Relief came when Audrey’s patience ran out. Her nails scratched my thighs as she ripped my pants and boxers off in one swift movement.

She observed my body once again, only this time with a touch more colour in her cheeks. Realising what her eyes had focussed on I instinctively blushed. I almost missed her flash of apprehension, all but confirming my suspicions regarding her virginity.

I was briefly at a loss – I’d never had a sexual encounter with a virgin before. In this sense, the situation was as new to me as it was to her. Although instead of trepidation I felt a strong rush of unfathomable, but certainly unwarranted, excitement. She was on the threshold of sexual discovery. All of her expectations were laid at my feet and I fully intended on meeting them, within her boundaries. I couldn’t think of another word to describe her other than divine, inside and out. I wanted nothing more than to be the first to pleasure her beyond anything she had ever experienced, and to hear the aroused cries she’d never made before by my hand.

I watched as she gazed at the physical manifestation of my attraction to her, uncensored, oblivious to any moral code other than rampant lust, and pointing imperatively at her. In an effort to relieve her apprehension, I sat up and kissed her once again; laying her down with me so we were facing one another on our sides. Our mouths reignited and our hands explored.

Her brief hesitation didn’t faze her for long as she reached lower and grasped my erection, tentatively stroking from base to tip.

I was tending to the junction between her neck and shoulder when I froze, my breath caught in my throat, transforming smoothly into a moan. Upon hearing my reaction, she increased her pressure and speed, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. Seizing the opportunity, she attacked my exposed throat with her lips and tongue.

“Ohh…Audrey…”

I forced my eyes shut in order to prevent the mere sight of her actions from tipping me over the edge, her rhythmic stroking now aided by the release of my natural lubricants. Despite not being able to see her, I could feel her eyes on me, fascinated by the sharp reactions she extracted from me as she squeezed at my tip.

I gritted my teeth, deeply conflicted by wanting to let Audrey do as she pleased, but also faced with the approaching threshold of my sexual stamina. I could feel my hips rocking in time with her, unable to stop myself. My quivering hands busied themselves by massaging her breasts, my thumbs fondling her nipples roughly. I tried in vain to dispel the compulsion to shove her onto her back and thrusting into her repeatedly until she screamed my name over and over.

When she started alternating from kisses to licks trailing down my body, I cottoned on quickly to what she was planning to do next.  I knew I had to stop her, but I was briefly paralysed by the heavenly sensation of her lips and tongue against my skin.

I stopped her mere seconds before she replaced where her hands had been with her mouth. A selfish part of me begged to let her do it, but I knew for a fact I wouldn’t be able to withstand it for long. I halted her by sitting up and cupping her cheek.

“Audrey”

Her siren eyes fixed onto mine. “Yes, Dale?”

I faltered. Hearing her call me by my first name brought an unconscious smile to my face.

“You don’t have to do that. I think it might…end the night prematurely if you catch my meaning”

Her grin was not one of agreement, instead marking the return of her spiteful yet playful disposition which had lain oddly subdued up till now. She removed my hand from her face and, without another word, enveloped her lips around my penis, suckling at the head.

Losing all control, I slid back onto the bed; a shuddering noise fell out of me before I could smother it.

“Au-Audrey, I’m warning you. S-stop” I growled through clenched teeth, fighting the red hot needle of desire daring me to move my hips. My hands trembled with such a force that I thought I’d have to nail them down in fear they would impulsively dive into her hair, pressing her to go further down on me whether she wanted to or not.

The speed of her movements increased with confidence. Her teeth grazed me a couple of times, but she was quick to correct herself. One hand stayed at the base where her mouth couldn’t reach whilst the other awkwardly fondled my testicles.

Despite her inexperience, I still felt myself hurtling towards my orgasm. I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands. Roughly grabbing her shoulders, I slammed her onto her back, muffling the gasp she made in response with my mouth.

I then wasted no time making good on my previous desires. Starting from her lips, I travelled slowly down her body, licking, kissing and caressing along the way. Her little whimpers and moans during my administrations pressed me to hurry, but I resisted. I wanted to savour and worship every inch of her. Every sound I caused her to make fuelled the wildfire inside of me. It was highly addicting.

“Dale…” Her voice breathed out whilst my tongue waltzed along her stomach, her body shivering under my touch.

“Yes Audrey?” My hand sloped onto her inner thigh, inching closer to where I knew she wanted me to go. “What is it?”

She moved her leg inwardly in an attempt to hint further.

“Please…”

I moved my hand just under the patch of dark curls and, deciding to prolong my teasing for a little longer, my thumb rubbed her sensitive area ever so slightly.

She gasped, quickly biting at her lip.

“Please, what?” I answered, not trying to hide my enjoyment at her squirming.

“Please, touch me, Dale”

Watching her desperation with a combination of satisfaction and unbridled arousal, I returned my hand to her thigh, making no move to comply with her request.

“Oh Audrey, if only you had stopped when I told you to. I might be a bit more inclined to listen to you” I idly stroked the inside of her thigh.

“I’m sorry, Dale. Please…”

Smiling at her, I brought myself down her body, watching her eyes light up as she believed she was getting her wish. But instead I opted to resume kissing the area around her stomach. She grumbled in frustration, her hands raking my hair in a transparent effort to push me to her desired location.

“Dale, please, please! Touch me, please!”

With her repeated pleading cries I realised that I had gotten my wish. I applied one final kiss to her belly button before taking hold of her hips and fervently pressing my tongue against her clitoris.

She reacted so loudly that I was almost thankful for the Icelandic choir practice. I intensified my actions, hands gliding from her hips to her buttocks, squeezing lightly.

In complete contrast to my own considerate demeanour in the face of pleasure, Audrey’s unrestrained cries of my name shook the room. Her hands clutched at my hair and her hips bucked wildly against me.

After a few seconds, her convulsions suddenly ceased.

“Dale stop-stop!”

Hearing the urgency in her voice, I withdrew from her as if she’d burnt me. I looked up to meet her eyes with startled concern.

“Are you okay? did I hurt you?”

She giggled at me. My knee-jerk reaction suddenly seemed foolish as I gazed at her soft flushed expression of arousal. She caressed my jawline tenderly.

“I’m better than okay. Make love to me”

Recalling my earlier suspicions during our first kiss I couldn’t allow myself continue any further without having this discussion with her. Taking hold of her hands, I pulled her into a sitting position. Our fingers intertwined, our expressions wordlessly exchanging our mutual affection.

“Are you a virgin, Audrey?”

She nodded, smiling shyly.

I swallowed. I should have felt gratification at my correct assumption, but instead I felt the opposite.

“…Are you sure you want to do this? If you don’t feel ready-”

She didn’t hesitate, not for a second.

“I’m ready”

Needless to say, her brash answer did not reassure me. “Audrey, I’m serious-”

“And so am I. I feel like I’ve been waiting for you for my entire life. I want it to be you, Dale Cooper. I want you inside of me” Her eyes never wavered from mine. She meant every word.

I relented, leaning over to my bedside drawer to find a condom. Suddenly aware of our long abandoned snack on top, I paused before breaking into laughter.

“I don’t suppose you’re in the mood for some cold fries?”

She giggled. “No, not really”

Placing the condom over my length, I positioned myself between her legs and gently brushed my lips against hers, trying to put her at ease.

With our foreheads pressed together, my own hesitancy reappeared. In an attempt to relieve it, I gave her one last chance.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I-” she cut herself off with a soft gasp when my fingers traced her opening, her eyes falling shut as I determined her wetness. As I suspected, she was more than ready.

“You’re well lubricated, but this may still hurt a little” I cautioned “I will go as slow as I can. If you want to stop, just tell me”

She nodded, her eyes opened again to signal the return of her apprehension.

Preferring a verbal confirmation, I pressed her. “Please, promise me, Audrey”

“I promise”

Taking my erection in one hand, I gently guided myself into her.

I immediately layered her jawline with kisses as she gasped in pain, she bit down on her bottom lip in a failed attempt to stifle herself. In a mirrored sensation, my eyes squeezed shut whilst a groan rumbled from my base of my throat. I was expecting her tightness, but I wasn’t completely prepared for the exquisite surge that engulfed me. Every cell in my body was on fire, demanding me to start thrusting into her harder, faster, but I resisted. I refused to spoil Audrey’s first time for the sake of my own enjoyment.

Her hands clutched my shoulders tightly, nails digging in presumably to cope with her discomfort. My urgent desire to continue was overwhelming but I forced myself still and whispered into her ear.  

“Are you okay, Audrey? Do you want me to keep going?”

She nodded.

Giving her a few more seconds to recover, I applied a reassuring peck to her plump lips. I pulled out and thrust into her again.

Once again I had to grit my teeth to channel the intense stimulation, my eyes threatening to roll back inside my head. Audrey winced, fighting to suppress the pain she was feeling from her features. I recaptured her mouth ardently before entering her again, this time with my fingers rubbing firmly on her clit.

“Oh Dale” She whispered into my ear as my head fell onto her shoulder, muffling my groan. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. Her body squeezed me tighter with every move I made inside her. The compulsion to speed up had become maddening, but my duty to Audrey remained paramount.

Retaining our steady pace, it wasn’t long before I began noticing Audrey’s expression starting to shift away from her initial discomfort, her eyes once shut tight in agony had now opened, observing the expressions I made inside her with growing titillation. The hands around my shoulders relinquished its tight grip and slid down my back slowly as if to memorise every muscle it touched, her static hips now rocked to coincide with mine.

Now the pleasant sensations were seemingly taking hold of her, I was willing to permit myself to move faster, but not without her consent.

“Audrey” I paused, surprised to hear how gruff my own voice sounded laced with pure lust  “Are you ready?”

As if I’d flicked a switch inside her, Audrey’s eyes filled with a wild intensity. Her hand ran through my hair as she mashed my lips onto hers. The free hand seized my left buttock, pushing me further inside her, answering my question.

Her fierceness was apparently infectious, I suddenly felt bereft of all rational thought. All I could think about was touching her, kissing her and being inside her. Fuelled with almost animalistic desire, uncaring that our teeth clashed, our tongues battled messily whilst I ground into her harder and faster as she requested. My hands continued their work and my breaths turned into barely restrained grunts in her mouth with each thrust.

Audrey wrapped her legs around me, her heels crossing behind the small of my back. She began crying out my name repeatedly, moaning directly into my ear. This was all the encouragement I needed to move even faster and placing her legs on my chest and shoulders in order to penetrate her deeper. We both reacted in unison when I buried myself inside her, yelping sharply as the searing hot wave of pleasure submerged us.

From that point on, I found myself physically unable to stop. I slammed into her again and again, powered by the desire I’d kept concealed from her for so long. Each thrust was punctuated by our cries.

The building tension in my lower stomach was mere seconds away from breaking. Desperate for her orgasm to coincide with mine, I worked against her even harder with my hand, the other still clenched to her hip, stabilising my now frantic thrusts. In between my breathy exhales, I whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was and how badly I wanted to hear her sweet climax.

The noises she made began to climb in pitch, indicating that she was very close to giving me what I wanted. But not before the tension in my lower stomach finally gave way and triggered my loud, unrestrained orgasm. Pleasure shorted my brain like a crack of lightning, unable to do anything but breathe her name over and over as I came.

Refusing to let myself become paralysed through my own blistering release, I continued my administrations despite the inevitable feeling of overstimulation clawing into me. Thankfully it was only seconds later before her grip tightened and she cried out, signalling her climax. Her muscles contracted violently around me, forcing me to expel a strangled groan as I was stimulated beyond pleasure.

Once I had regained control of my faculties, I scooped her into my arms, her head rested on my chest and her legs tangled with mine. Every one of my senses buzzed pleasantly, the dazzling sight of her sated half lidded eyes, the sensation of her sweat against mine on our skin, the heady smell of our intense love-making, the sounds of our steadying breaths mingling together and the taste of her lips as I kissed her tenderly.

My heart was filled with a feeling of immense contentment, lying beside a beautiful woman who I had genuine affection for. What I had just experienced, and was still currently experiencing, transcended every pleasure I had ever felt before in every sense. The initial immorality that dwelled inside me had faded away entirely, giving way to a sense of innate fulfilment.

I never wanted to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Agent Cooper, you lied to me”  
> “How so?”  
> “You said you didn’t have any secrets…And I think you just let it slip”

I sat bolt upright in darkness.

_A dream._

The impact of the abrupt disturbance subsiding, I leant back against the headboard. I sighed, taking a minute to ascertain if this revelation was a positive or a negative one. In light of my resurfacing moral code I decided on positive, but the decision didn’t extinguish the glaring disappointment residing inside me.

Its presence sickened me. Why did I feel disappointment that I stuck to my principles instead of taking advantage of a young, vulnerable woman? The almost epiphany like thoughts I experienced were nothing more than a post-coital delusion. She needed a friend, _not_ a violation. I cursed the very existence of my sordid proclivities; they had no place in either my conscious or unconscious decisions.

I’d lost count how many times I’d reminded myself why turning Audrey away was the right thing to do. The ritual was becoming tiresome, since my reasons were rooted in common sense. Rejecting her advances was the only appropriate and moral option for a man of my age and position in authority.

The only price of that was seeing her elegant face soften with poorly concealed heartache. It gave me no pleasure to give her her first taste of wanting something she couldn’t have, but it was a taste she would have to acquaint herself with if she had any chance of surviving in life.

I had successfully ignored my own dosage up to this point, but my dream gave it consciousness. It sat bitter and heavy in my mouth.

How I wished our circumstances could have been different. I would have romanced her in a heartbeat.

I recalled the day she delivered the photos that exonerated me. She had saved my life, as I had saved hers. We were even.

In some ways I couldn’t help but admire her. She was so inquisitive and cunning and although her methods were questionable, even dangerous, she always remained determined to get results. It was clear that Audrey had all the qualities of an excellent FBI Agent, but despite her self-assurance and drive, it didn’t make her one by default. It was especially alarming to note that her primary motive behind her investigations was to gain approval from me. Seeing the dire condition she was in when I found her in One Eyed Jacks was not an easy thing to forget by any means. Her half-conscious murmurings were still clearly etched in my mind:

_His tongue, so heavy ..._

_a hand on my throat ... it hurts me…_

_oh god, it hurts me…_

_Black cold,_

_I can't breathe ..._

_help me, please help me ..._

_I'm sinking! I’m sinking!_

Her words chilled me to the core, compelling me to question what had happened to Audrey to induce these tormented fragments of speech. Caustic bile rose in the back of my throat at the possibility that she might have been raped whilst in her incapacitated state. Knowing that I had played a part in her ordeal, no matter how unintentional, left me stricken. The guilt of witnessing how close she came to death intermixed all too pertinently with my agonising memories of Caroline. I felt cursed.

Despite being mindful that the past cannot be changed, a question still emanated from my hollow frustration.

_Why didn’t I remember her note sooner?_

My heart welled in my chest as I examined her find, each photograph provided evidence which would clear my name. I looked over at her in relieved appreciation, entranced by her look of gratification as she basked in the knowledge that she had single-handedly saved my career. Against my better judgment I might have kissed her if she hadn’t beaten me to it. I could only speculate what else might have happened if Denise had not been in the room when she did.

I felt someone stir beside me, a slender arm crossed over my lap, lost in the throes of deep sleep. Her wavy blonde hair bristled against my side.

Shame instantly replaced my disappointment.

_Annie._

_I’m so sorry._

As I watched her sleep, the weight of the arm on me increased by two tonnes as if it had somehow discerned my indiscretion. Whilst I always maintained that dating Audrey would have been ethically wrong, I now questioned whether being with Annie was any improvement. She was beautiful, quirky, funny, all qualities that complimented my own, including an equally troubling past. She was also age appropriate, despite her youthful features indicating otherwise. I cared for her deeply, but something wasn’t right. Something I’d been having trouble putting my finger on for a while.

And like many of the mysteries I had solved in the past, the answer was presented to me in the form of a dream.

_She was not Audrey Horne._

Annie’s arm crushed me with the weight of my realisation. We had made love a few hours ago. It was adequate, but nowhere near the level of intensity and passion of my dream. I didn’t plan to sleep with her so early in our relationship. I initially endeavoured to take things slowly, given the current tenseness of my emotional state and her own still fragile condition, but it happened anyway. My reasons for doing so were now beginning to rise out of my subconscious, once again triggered by my dream.

I saw Audrey yesterday morning at breakfast, and she was not alone. She was with a young man I believe I’d spoken to a few nights previously. In context of our brief conversation in the lobby of the Great Northern, seeing them together filled me with an emotion I couldn’t identify at the time, but was now startlingly apparent. Witnessing that smile she once reserved only for me directed at another pierced my chest painfully to the extent that my only recourse was to finish my coffee and leave.

Could that instance of unconscious jealousy be the catalyst for my rash decision? Did I use Annie as a proverbial rebound?

My stomach curdled with self-loathing. It was absurd. How could seeing Audrey with a handsome man who was appropriately aged and suited to her stir up these unwarranted feelings of jealousy within me? Not only that, but also cause the fast progression of my budding relationship with Annie as if I had something to prove. This sort of behaviour is well beneath me as a man in his mid-thirties, not to mention as an Agent of the Bureau.

I had convinced myself so easily that Annie was perfect for me, but it appeared my heart knew better and told me as such. With some reluctance, I recognised the concluding thoughts in my dream were not merely a post-coital delusion.

I truly felt it.

Despite our mutual endearment, that still didn’t mean I could act upon it. She was eighteen years old, _a high school girl._ I was a thirty-five year old FBI agent. What kind of future could we possibly have in realistic terms? I could imagine the uproar it would cause among the Twin Peaks community. Ben Horne had already made his feelings perfectly (and justifiably) clear and I could certainly see others sharing his viewpoint. Gordon and Albert would have similar concerns, notwithstanding Gordon’s own predilection for younger women. There was also the fact that I would have to return to Philadelphia soon, I couldn’t uproot Audrey from her home and education to take her with me, as much as I knew she’d like me to.

And I could never forget about the last time I crossed a similarly unethical boundary for a woman I loved. One Eyed Jack’s served as an acrid reminder. I will never make that mistake again.

Annie Blackburn was of age, uninvolved, and lovely in every way. I sincerely hoped that, in time, these intense feelings I have for Audrey might develop for her. The only alternative was breaking her heart.

For the time being I was stuck, with Audrey Horne firmly embedded under my skin.

Noticing my tape recorder on the bedside table, I decided I would call Diane in the morning. This problem was too urgent and sensitive to communicate via a one sided tape recording. Through thick and thin Diane was my confidante, the sister I never had. She had deduced my fondness for Audrey from the start and the fact she was also female only enhanced my need to speak with her. I believed Diane’s blunt, no nonsense approach was vital for me to find a solution in this seemingly impossible predicament.

I feared the only option was to distance myself from Audrey. It seemed the only assured way to stop the unquenchable attraction I had to her, and prevent her from facing any more harm on my account.

I promised myself that our hiatus would only be temporary, a few years at the very least. We had made a deal after all, and I knew if I wasn’t going to honour it, Audrey sure as hell would. Curiosity enthralled me as I imagined what kind of woman she was going to grow into, considering how remarkable she already was. My pulse quickened as I wondered whose resolve would break first, and whose lips would land on whose. I had a suspicion that it would be mine seeking hers, the anticipation of it fluttered flagrantly in my chest.

As I regarded the innocent woman beside me, the pleasant sensation instantly sharpened into self-reproach, jabbing me in the ribs. Annie looked so radiant in mid-slumber, like a princess waiting for her true love’s first kiss. The analogy tied knots in my stomach. I didn’t deserve her. She deserved better, no less than a prince.

2.53am, my watch told me at a glance. I frowned, knowing I would have to try and go back to sleep. Miss Twin Peaks was in 15 hours’ time and I was not looking forward to it, not with Windom Earle lurking malevolently in the shadows. The emergence of his true motives regarding the Black Lodge only exacerbated my unease. The doors would open tonight, and Windom would be waiting.

My eyes fell back on Annie, watering as a gut wrenching notion flooded my mind. Gravely aware of the misfortune I had already inflicted on both Caroline and Audrey, was I not also condemning Annie to the same uncertain fate?

_Would she be Earle’s Queen?_

For the sake of my wellbeing, I didn’t allow myself to answer.

As I lay down to attempt sleep once again, Audrey’s words resounded in my head:

_There’s only one problem with you. You’re perfect._

I had never found that statement to be less false than I did right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, it didn’t feel too good writing this chapter. However I wanted to adhere to canon as much as possible so it had to end this way...  
> I am considering writing something post-S3 to soothe the heart crushing disappointment of having no Dale/Audrey reunion in the show. I have thoughts, but nothing concrete as of yet. Now this is done and dusted, I can commit full time to generating ideas. Hopefully I’ll submit something in the near future!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Feedback always welcome. :)


End file.
